


If I was you I'd own the night

by Allalabeth



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Resumen:</b> SHINee está en Las Vegas y se filtra el rumor de que los echan de un casino por culpa de Jonghyun. Esto es lo que ocurre después.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Son seres humanos y deberían pertenecerse a sí mismos. Lamentablemente, creo que hace tiempo que le han vendido el alma a la SM.</p><p><b>Notas:</b> <i>Tenía</i> que contarlo. Cuando escuché las canciones pensé en ellos y después de tres días en los que ni la música ni ellos se iban de mi cabeza terminé por empezarlo. <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khX9gS5imNQ&feature=related">Esta es la de Taemin</a> y esta otra <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHLVC0QRK24&feature=related">la de Minho</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I was you I'd own the night

En su segunda noche en Las Vegas se enfrentan a una dura decisión como grupo. 

Por un lado el Equipo Casino, liderado y compuesto en exclusiva por Jonghyun, se sitúa a la avanzadilla del proceso electoral cuando va directo a los dos pesos pesados de las decisiones. Aborda primero a Jinki, siempre más fácil y próximo, y no tarda mucho en contagiarle su emoción. Son tal para cual, Zipi y Zape. Por supuesto, la palabra última, como en todo, la tiene Minho. A él le lleva más persuasión, algo de soborno y una pizca de chantaje, pero logra sacarle una afirmación.

Para cuando la oposición, el Equipo Club, sale del cuarto de baño vestido para matar, Jonghyun está confiadamente sentado en el sofá de su suite de hotel. Los ojos difuminados con eyeliner y maquillaje se entrecierran con sospecha. Su pregunta y su suspicacia se ven interrumpidos por la llegada de Taemin, el único partidario del Equipo Club (y que Taemin sea partidario de semejante cuestión nunca es demasiado útil porque, realmente, Taemin quiere hacerlo todo y lo mismo le da una cosa hoy que otra porque mañana es otro día). Es evidente que el más joven ha dejado que Kibum lo peinase y maquillase, que incluso le escogiese la ropa, a juzgar por todo lo que la camiseta dejaba ver.

Pero no, el exhibicionismo era puramente Taemin. 

Lo malo de derrotar a Kibum, limpiamente y por mayoría o no, era que si por alguna circunstancia había que revertir a sus planes originales, las pocas concesiones que hacía en un primer lugar desaparecían para dar paso a exigencias.

Jonghyun, insensato como sólo él puede serlo, hace el capullo hasta que los echaron.

Minho sabe que no puede ser llamado de ninguna otra forma. Especialmente porque una vez en necesidad de plan, Kibum no duda en arrastrarlos a todos a un club. Y no uno normal y tradicional, como habría sido el caso al principio. No. Están en un club gay de Las Vegas, rodeados de gente de todos los lugares del mundo y bailando al son de canciones conocidas y desconocidas.

Bueno. 

Kibum está bailando.

Jonghyun, su enfado evaporado como por ensalmo al segundo sorbo de su combinado, está en la barra hablando emocionado con el camarero y maravillándose de que sea coreano. Minho intuye que tardará más bien poco en estar completamente ido. Puede llegar a ser divertido ver a Jinki dándose cuenta de lo que ocurre y arrastrando a Jonghyun a una de las zonas VIP. Divertido para Minho, claro, que siempre encuentra los celos en su líder a caballo entre morbosamente fascinantes y completamente fuera de caracterización. Si las fans viesen hasta que punto Jinki puede perder la sonrisa idiotizada y volverse todo posesividad… 

Kibum se acerca a él, con un vaso, tres chicos que lo miran con deseo y un brillo maníaco en los ojos que Minho sabe que no va a traer nada bueno. 

—¿Qué?— le grita cuando está a su lado, decidido a luchar contra lo que sea que quiera.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Hoy es noche “Bad Boyz”!—exclama, los tres tíos tras él asienten. Minho alza una ceja para dejar claro que no tiene ni idea de qué le está hablando—. ¡Hay un concurso de cuerpazos! ¡El que gane se lleva 200 dólares! ¡Podríamos beber toda la noche e ir al casino mañana!

Minho resopla y le da un trago a su bebida. Lo más diplomático es hacerse el idiota. 

—¡Minho!— se queja, arrastrando la última sílaba de su nombre con vehemencia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Participa!

—Ni de coña.

—¡Venga hombre! ¡Es una pasta!

—Kibum, vuelve a bailar, anda.

Kibum entrecierra los ojos y lo mira con suspicacia. Minho lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que acaba de conseguir llegar a la idea que lo condenará a cumplir sus deseos.

—Si crees que no eres capaz de ganar…— deja caer, como si no supiese el efecto que insinuar inhabilidad para vencer en algo tiene en Minho. Todo va bien durante el minuto que consigue contener la llama en su pecho de competitividad. Pero Kibum ya debía tenerlo previsto porque añade una segunda frase sin perder la compostura—. Tendré que pedírselo a Taeminnie. Su cara de ángel y los músculos que tiene de ir contigo al gimnasio van a hacerlo ganar en nada. Además, creo que hay que bailar y hacer un medio striptease…

Minho posa el vaso con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa alta que hay pegada a la columna en la que está apoyado que el cristal se rompe en pedazos. No tiene tiempo para maldecir ni para prestarle atención a la mueca de gato satisfecho de Kibum. 

—¿Dónde me apunto?— pregunta en inglés a los chicos que lo acompañan. Uno de ellos, sonriente como si acabase de recibir un regalo de navidad, lo guía hacía el fondo del local, tirando de él y tocándolo más de lo necesario.

El trámite lleva más de lo habitual porque conseguir que el tío vestido como Lady Gaga apunte correctamente su nombre resulta un proceso complicado. De la explicación que le da sobre lo que se supone que tienen que hacer, Minho se queda con lo fundamental. Lo anota como él último, cerrando con él el cupo de participantes. 

Cuando vuelve, Kibum ya le ha ido con el cuento a Jonghyun, que ha dejado la barra y está partiéndose de la risa. La mitad es el alcohol y la otra mitad él con ganas de burlarse de Minho y lo fácil que es engatusarlo para que haga semejantes locuras. 

Jinki y Taemin aparecen entonces, cargados de más alcohol y con sendas sonrisas de absoluta felicidad en el rostro.

Ni en broma va Minho a consentir que sea Taemin el que se exhiba delante de doscientos desconocidos babosos con las manos demasiado largas.

Jonghyun, por supuesto, no tarda ni dos segundos en contarles toda la historia. Por la mitad Jinki ya se está riendo, su supuesta posición de líder responsable, al parecer, se queda en Corea.

Lo que interesa a Minho, claro, es cómo lo mira Taemin bajo ese pelo arreglado para que parezca recién salido de la cama y esos ojos difuminados que dejan intuir una serie de cosas que Minho no se puede permitir pensar. 

Taemin no ríe escandalosamente como los otros tres. Sonríe, claro, pero es una sonrisa que encierra secretos de él que sólo Minho conoce. Es una sonrisa que promete retribuciones por semejante osadía. Minho está dividido entre las ganas que tiene de ver qué va a hacer Taemin y maldecir a Kibum por meterlo en camisas de once varas. 

Lo que hace, realmente, es coger el vaso que le ofrecen y bajar la mitad del combinado de golpe. Si va a subirse a ese escenario y hacer lo que sea que hagan los candidatos, va a necesitar todo el alcohol que pueda conseguir. 

El tío vestido como Lady Gaga sube a la tarima-escenario que hay frente a la pista de baile y anuncia que el concurso va a comenzar en breve. Kibum lo empuja hacia la zona en la que se están reuniendo los participantes con un grito escandaloso y la risa de Jinki y Jonghyun resuena en sus oídos. Sus ojos lo único que ven es la sonrisa ladeada de Taemin.

El inglés de Minho no es lo mejor del mundo. Se entiende con la gente más o menos, pero entre que los otros tíos (hay nueve participantes además de él) hablan rápido y el ruido, no está muy seguro de que vaya a ser capaz de enterarse. Lady Gaga baja del escenario y les hace señas para que se acerquen a él. Minho intenta concentrarse a pesar del ruido, intenta reunir todos sus conocimientos de inglés y afinar el oído. Lo que entiende, más o menos, es que van a esperar una canción antes de que pase el primero, que la canción que les tocará será aleatoria, para no darle ventaja a nadie, y algo de que no pueden desnudarse. Minho tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo.

Hay un grupito de cuatro chicos, los cuatro terriblemente atractivos y que exudaban confianza por todas las esquinas, que sabe que serán los candidatos a la victoria. Se acerca a ellos porque es un fiel creyente de que cuanto más cerca tenga uno a sus enemigos mejor. Coincide que Minho es el último, precedido por esos cuatro, y, a la segunda actuación en la que el candidato baila sorpresivamente bien y va vestido con algo provocativo, decide que necesita ayuda de urgencia. Con sus vaqueros, y su camisa de manga larga no va a llegar muy lejos. Es una indumentaria plana. 

Se acerca a Lady Gaga y le pregunta si puede ir a buscar una copa. El tipo lo mira como si supiese que lo que realmente pasa es que está nervioso por subirse al escenario y le pregunta si es la primera vez que va a actuar delante de gente. Minho asiente, claro, porque la compasión le garantiza que le dejará ir a buscar valor a dónde sea.

Casi corre de regreso a la zona de la pista en la que está Kibum, todavía con su séquito de chicos guapos detrás.

—Kibum—, le dice, todo premura y prisas—. ¿Los estás viendo? Necesito vestuario.

Kibum sonríe y alza las manos al cielo, lo agarra de la mano y lo arrastra al baño. Por el camino, pescan a Taemin, Jonghyun y Jinki.

—¡Reunión de emergencia!— les grita Kibum.

Una vez allí, ignoran a todos los demás, incluyendo los sospechosos sonidos provenientes de uno de los cubículos. 

—Jinki, cámbiale los pantalones a Minho. Los tuyos son de botones, están rotos y le marcarán el culo. 

—¿Aquí?

—No, espera que volvemos al hotel. ¡Claro que aquí!

Como ninguno de los dos hace amago de moverse, Kibum se lanza a por los botones del pantalón de Jinki y comienza a abrirlos. Minho se encoge de hombros y se quita los suyos a la velocidad que sólo los idols eran capaces de alcanzar. Cuando se pone los de Jinki, nota como le aprietan el culo pero se le caen de la cintura, dejando ver la cinturilla de su bóxer. 

—Jjong, tu cazadora de cuero. ¡Vamos, vamos! Y Taemin, tu camiseta interior.

—Pero sin ella va a parecer que va medio desnudo con los agujeros que tiene su camiseta…—se queja Minho en voz baja. Kibum alza una ceja que lo silencia al segundo y se queda con su camisa. 

—Mejor—, le dice, mirándolo al espejo. Del bolso saca un lápiz de ojos y le da una patada para que se agache—. Perfecto. Y ahora consejos para que no te merienden: caderas. Muchas caderas. Bailes de chicas, ondas, y todas esas cosas que a veces hacemos para la tele pero mucho más exagerado, que estás intentando ganarte a un montón de tíos con ganas de sexo. 

Kibum encabeza la marcha del baño, los sonidos sospechosos más audibles que antes, y Minho maldice el momento en el que su competitividad se llevó lo mejor de él. Va distraído, pensando en cómo hacer, rezando para que no haya fans que lo reconozcan y le graben en vídeo porque entonces lo matará el manager.

— _Hyung_.

Taemin acompaña la palabra agarrándolo de la muñeca y frenándolo en seco. Lo mira con esos ojos que lo vuelven la reencarnación de Lucifer, que siempre han logrado que Minho piense en él mientras actúan, y resopla, tentado de mandar a la mierda la competición, arrodillarse delante de Taemin y pedirle disculpas con una mamada.

No lo hace, claro, porque sólo de imaginarse a la risa de Kibum y las mofas de los otros dos, de Taemin incluso, siente como su espíritu regresa.

—Me han _retado_ Tae. No podía decir que no.

Taemin bufa. Lo mira de reojo y le suelta la muñeca. Minho no se mueve, y Taemin parece pensárselo mejor y se pone de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

—Vas a dejarme solo la mitad de la noche, Min—, le susurra. Usa las dos cosas que siempre vuelven loco a Minho: su voz sexy y lo llama Min—. Puede que alguien más se interese por mí.

Taemin lo deja allí clavado. Se va con una sonrisa arrogante y cuando Minho vuelve hacia la zona de los participantes, lo encuentra hablándole al oído a Kibum, en la pista de baile, e intuye que se avecina algo que no le va a gustar.

Partirle la cara a quien ose tocarlo y un striptease no es la mejor forma de conservar su posición en la empresa.

Uno de los chicos del grupito, el que parece el líder, se acerca a él.

— _We thought you had chickened out_.

Minho cree que lo ha entendido bien, pero le dice que no habla inglés, que lo siente y sonríe. Al ver su sonrisa, las miradas de los machos alfa se vuelven calculadoras, especialmente cuando se dan cuenta de su cambio de indumentaria. Lady Gaga viene a su rescate y les dice que es coreano y que está en Las Vegas de visita. 

Minho suspira aliviado. Se quedan a su lado, claro, pero lo ignoran y él se dedica a buscar a sus compañeros de grupo con la mirada.

No vuelve a prestarle atención a sus rivales hasta que su cerebro decide entender lo que están diciendo. Más o menos.

— _Who are you going to fuck if you win_?

Observa como evalúan a los presentes y uno de ellos clava la mirada en Kibum.

— _The Asian. The blonde one that has three jerks around him_.

Hay silbidos y consenso general de que Kibum no está nada mal. Lady Gaga sube al escenario para anunciar que van a poner dos o tres canciones para que se refresquen antes de que salgan los otros concursantes. La música cambia y Minho reconoce al instante los primeros acordes. Y maldice.

No es al único al que Far East Movement le gusta de los cinco. Y esa canción en especial, esa que habla de parecer un ángel y un estudiante modelo de día y volverse un demonio por las noches en la pista de baile… esa canción, cuando tuvo por primera vez Free Wired entre las manos fue archivada como “sobre Taemin”. 

A Taemin le gusta.

Taemin y él han follado al son de esa canción.

— _Well, I think I’m gonna have the little angel that’s with him_.

La voz del que le había preguntado si se había echado atrás penetra entre sus recuerdos y Minho se gira hacia él bruscamente, su mirada asesina, y es una suerte de que estén demasiado ocupados poniéndose cachondos al ver a Taemin. ¿Lo peor? Cuando vuelve a mirar la pista de baile se da cuenta de que a diez metros a la redonda de Taemin no hay nadie que no esté desnudándolo con la mirada.

Y el muy hijo de puta mueve las caderas, da golpes de polla y baila igual que cuando lo hace sólo para él, esa noche en la que tienen el piso solo para ellos y Minho, igual que dice la canción, le pide que haga un _show_ para él.

Lo está haciendo intencionadamente. Está moviendo el culo en esos vaqueros que acarician cada centímetro de su piel y haciendo popping para que la reveladora camiseta que lleva enseñe más de lo que debería estar permitido en lugares públicos. 

— _Yes. He is going to be our prize for sure. Fucking god! That blondie is way too hot!_

Minho está seguro de que ha entendido perfectamente lo que han dicho. Pero esa vez no puede mirarlos mal porque está demasiado ocupado mirando a Taemin. Especialmente cuando Taemin sonríe hacia él con esa sonrisa suya de victoria, de misterios que se esconden tras las primeras capas. Con esa sonrisa que nunca falla en hacer gemir a Minho.

A partir de ese momento, todos tienen los ojos en Taemin. El concurso se reanuda y para cuando el gilipollas que lo vio primero baja, convencido de su victoria (y Minho tiene que reconocer que lo ha hecho muy bien) está que se mordería las uñas de los nervios si no tuviesen trabajo en dos días. 

El tipo lo mira con pena y superioridad y todo el instinto competitivo de Minho se enciente. Aleja a Taemin de su mente, a la gente que lo rodea, y llega a la conclusión de que quiere ganar, restregárselo al imbécil ese por la cara y bajar y empujar a Taemin contra una columna y desgastarle los labios de tanto besarlo allí mismo. En público. Y a la mierda el mundo.

Cuando pone un pie en el escenario, toda su incomodidad desaparece porque, aunque esté en otro país, aunque tenga problemas para entender lo que dice la gente, los escenarios son su casa, está vestido para impresionar y no lleva años y años haciendo rutinas de baile y coreografías todos los días para echarse atrás ahora.

Toda su presencia cambia. Su sonrisa se vuelve la del Minho de escenario, y el “ _Flaming Charisma_ ” le sale por los poros. Antes de que empiece su música ve a Jonghyun y Jinki saltando cerca del escenario, gritando y animándolo. Están tan juntos, el pecho de Jinki pegado a la espalda de Jonghyun, que seguramente su cantante principal está notando perfectamente la erección que a esas alturas de la noche y con esas cantidades de alcohol, su líder tiene. Y, por la sonrisa y la forma en la que tiene los la boca ligeramente abierta cada vez que al saltar chocan el uno contra el otro, Minho está seguro de que lo está disfrutando. Mucho.

Kibum se sube a una de las tarimas que hay frente al escenario, sus moscones tras él, para poder ver mejor y silba con todas sus fuerzas. Intenta convencer a Taemin pero Taemin se queda en el suelo, mirándolo. Sonriéndole con picardía.

Minho ladea el cuello hasta que lo escucha chasquear. 

Y con el chasquido comienza la música. 

Sonríe, sabiéndose el ganador, cuando las primeras notas de _If I was you (OMG)_ comienzan a escucharse a todo volumen. 

A partir de ahí es cuestión de seguir los consejos de Kibum, de dejarse envolver por el fuerte e intenso ritmo de la percusión, de los graves que hacen temblar el suelo que pisa. Es cuestión de pensar en Taemin. Es cuestión de visualizarlo bailando, de imaginárselo con la falda de lentejuelas rosa que enseña su perfecto trasero al mundo. Está en su elemento y se permite una mirada hacia el lateral. Disfruta con las caras de impresionados de todos los participantes, disfruta viendo los ojos del Lady Gaga pasar de incrédulo a divertido hasta que se dobla al estallar en carcajadas. 

Cuando la canción termina, Minho se agacha a recoger la cazadora y la camiseta y le da la espalda al público para abrochar los dos botones del pantalón que abrió llevado por la intensidad del momento. Cuando lo hace, de reojo, busca a Taemin y lo descubre concentrado en él, sus ojos desesperados con un deseo que ya ha superado el límite de los juegos y entrado en el terreno de las necesidades existenciales.

Tiene que esperar un poco antes de ir hasta él, claro, porque Lady Gaga entra declarándolo ganador absoluto. Minho sonríe, acepta los billetes que le encasquetan en la cintura del bóxer, y levanta las manos para disfrutar de los gritos del público. 

Se da un baño de multitudes hasta que descubre al gilipollas acercándose a Taemin a pesar de haber perdido. Hace gestos a la gente de delante y baja de la tarima de un salto, suscitando gritos y más aullidos. Ignora las manos que intentan detenerlo y tocarlo y consigue que se abra un pasillo para él que lo deja enfrente de Taemin y a la espalda del otro. 

— _He is MINE_.

Le dice al extraño al oído, su voz grave transmitiendo posesividad en ondas expansivas que alcanzan hasta el último rincón del club.

Taemin le sonríe, esquiva a su pretendiente y tira de Minho por la cintura de los pantalones.

Minho no se lo piensa dos veces antes de agarrarlo y plantarle el beso que lleva queriendo darle toda la noche.

—Ese baile era sólo para mí—, se queja, cuando lo libera para mirarlo a los ojos. A su alrededor el mundo deja de existir—. Única y exclusivamente para mí.

—Y tú para mí y has ido por un país extranjero exhibiéndote por dinero.

La respuesta de Taemin le provoca una carcajada seca antes de volver a lanzarse a por sus labios. 

—¿Hotel?— pregunta sin aliento.

Taemin asiente y Minho da las gracias de conservar suficiente cordura para ir a pedirle la tarjeta de su habitación a Jinki. Jonghyun y Kibum se ríen de ellos como poseídos, pero les da exactamente igual porque los que van a destrozar la cama con sexo explosivo van a ser ellos, ni Jonghyun, ni Kibum ni Jinki.

Taemin se ríe de ellos hasta que Minho, ya en un taxi en dirección al hotel, decide volver a ocupar sus labios e impedirle que malgaste su tiempo burlándose de los otros tres.

Entran en la habitación a trompicones, aprovechando para empujarse contra toda superficie vertical y sólida que encuentran. Mientras lo hacen, se susurran recriminaciones falsas e insinceras sobre lo que ha ocurrido en el club. Al menos hasta que la mitad de su ropa desaparece en segundos demasiado cortos que se sienten eternos y Minho confiesa lo mucho que le pone ver a Taemin así. Lo mucho que lo excita saber que, al final, el que puede tocarlo es él. Minho. Sólo Minho. 

Su confesión consigue que Taemin gima con más fuerza, que se vuelva ruidoso y los movimientos de su cadera adquieran un deje desesperado. Minho consigue maniobrarlos hasta que están completamente desnudos y se tiran sobre la cama sin deshacerla.

Recorre cada centímetro del cuello de Taemin con la lengua. Acaricia sus piernas y besa sus muslos, tanteando cerca, muy cerca, del lugar exacto en el que sabe que es precisamente dónde Taemin quiere que lo toque, que lo bese, que chupe.

Cuando no lo hace y vuelve a subir en dirección a sus labios, Taemin masculla una protesta. Termina confesando entre gemidos de _más_ , _Minho_ , _ya, dios ya_ que lo mejor de la noche fue saber que la persona con la que todos querrían terminar en la cama es suyo.

Minho gruñe complacido, terminando de prepararlos para entrar en Taemin. La posesividad entre ellos es un círculo de emociones. Puede llevarlos a discusiones irracionales de posesividad y puede traerles esas descargas de adrenalina, feromonas y, en general, el efecto lujurioso de saberse con poder por encima de los demás mortales. 

Y eso es la punta del iceberg.

Porque una vez que está dentro de él y Taemin mueve las caderas, le araña la espalda y se arquea hacia atrás, Minho suspira lo que hace que sea mucho más que pasión, mucho más que esa sensación que los intoxica. Lo más importante es que Minho, con cada golpe de cadera, repite su mantra habitual _Tae, Tae, Tae_ que intercala gruñidos con una infinidad de _te quiero_ en esa voz grave y profunda que siempre se le queda cuando está al límite de lo que es capaz de soportar.

Son ruidosos, cuando se llevan a esos extremos nada puede lograr que Taemin contenga en su pecho los gemidos de gato en celo, las incoherencias a gritos que repite sin cesar entre las que se entiende su nombre y esa infinidad de _yo también_ que siempre siguen lo que Minho dice, que a veces se intercalan, se adelantan y armonizan. 

En ocasiones hasta cambian los papeles. Todos. Es Minho el que está con la espalda contra el colchón y Taemin el que entra y sale de él. No son las más comunes pero están ahí porque es algo que sólo va a consentir que Taemin le dé, que sólo va a permitir que sea de Taemin.

Cuando se corren, Minho deja salir un gruñido visceral que no es capaz de superar el _ohdiosMINHOOO_ de Taemin.

Resoplando, se quedan un rato mirando el techo y tratando de recuperar la respiración. No es mucho tiempo, claro, porque les quema la piel de ganas y son jóvenes y están listos para una segunda ronda. Y una tercera. Cuando escuchan ruido en la habitación de al lado están en medio de la cuarta y, para cuando Kibum golpea la pared para quejarse del ruido, están terminando la quinta.

Minho está más que seguro de que la noche siguiente Kibum va a ser el primero en elegir el Team Casino sólo para que no se repitan las horas de sexo desenfrenado.

Cuando se lo comenta a Taemin rompen a reír. Al notarlo callado y confortablemente acurrucado contra él, Minho descubre que Taemin se ha quedado dormido en medio de una carcajada. Hay un halo de felicidad absoluta y relajación post-sexo que transforma su rostro de una forma que sabe que siempre le pertenecerá a él.

No es una posesividad que queme, como la anterior. No. Es una posesividad que instala una sonrisa en sus labios, lo hace llenarse de amor y lo mueve a abrazarlo mejor.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse es que al día siguiente, Minho va a ser Team Club desde el principio.


End file.
